Open up your eyes
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: Como caballero dorado, protegido por la constelación de Virgo, Shaka sabe que tarde o temprano debe morir protegiendo a Athena, su destino está sellado. Aiolia sólo quiere que Shaka abra los ojos. T por muerte de un personaje. Aiolia x Shaka.


Y bueno, me puse a ver Saint Seiya, la Saga de Hades. Debo decir que es la saga que más me llegó, y como me da feels intensos con esta pareja, quise hacer un fanfiction, dedicándolo a una persona maravillosa. Quizá me desvié un poquito de la historia, pero para eso es Fanfiction, no me juzguen(?).

Aquí dejo el fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Título: **Open up your eyes [ Recomiendo leer este fic escuchando la canción del mismo nombre, de Daughtry ]

**Pareja: **AioShaka [ Aiolia x Shaka / Leo x Virgo ]

**Género: **Angst / Tragedia

**Advertencias: **T por muerte de un personaje, y posibles lágrimas.

* * *

Esa noche había aguanieve.

Nevaba en Grecia. Gracioso, ¿no es así? Su cabello largo se agitaba con aquella suave brisa invernal, casi como si Camus hubiese lanzado ese Polvo de Diamantes al cielo.

Ah, qué bello cielo. Podía verla, podía percibir a la perfección la constelación de Tauro en el firmamento, era su estación después de todo. Quizá Aldebarán debería estar viéndola desde la casa que protegía.

Hacía frío, lo sentía calarle los huesos aún con aquella armadura protegiéndole. Y sabía que no tenía que preocuparse del frío que hacía ahí, no tendría por qué si su indumentaria no sufriría daño alguno.

Se sentó, la posición de flor de loto aquella que adoptó como comúnmente lo hacía y cerró sus ojos, mismos que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraban abiertos contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—¿Qué haces? —se escuchó detrás suyo, una voz bastante conocida.

—Nada, en realidad, meditaba. —susurró con parsimonia común en su persona. No, no meditaba, sólo disfrutaba la tranquilidad en el Santuario.

—Normalmente lo haces en la casa de Virgo—dijo el muchacho que se había acercado a entablar aquella conversación—. ¿Por qué has decidido salir ahora, Shaka? —añadió.

—...—calló por unos momentos, un suspiro dando paso a sus palabras— Quería tomar un poco de aire, sólo eso, Aiolia. —susurró, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

—Algo te preocupa —y no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte de Leo—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no estás tranquilo.

A veces odiaba esa habilidad que poseía su amigo para leer su mirada. Por esas razones mantenía los ojos cerrados, más que para guardar su cosmo, era para evitar las miradas inquisidoras de Aiolia sobre sí cada vez que se sentía perturbado.

—La guerra contra Hades—admitió Virgo con calma—. Ha sido eso desde hace un tiempo. No tengo miedo de morir, en verdad, tengo presente que me ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

—¿Entonces? Desde el asunto de Arles tú no has perdido la calma ni un momento, ¿qué es lo que te perturba ahora? —volvió a hablar Aiolia.

—...Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento. —y se puso de pie. Mas no fue esa suficiente razón para que el castaño no quisiese indagar más. Se levantó por igual, y tomando a Shaka del brazo lo hizo regresar la mirada.

—Shaka, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, somos amigos ¿o no? —y sonrió.

—Es un mal presentimiento, igual a aquel que tenía cuando pasaba cerca de Arles, parecido a ese que tuve cuando luche contra Fénix.

La conversación quedó zanjada con el rubio simplemente regresando a la tranquilidad de su templo.

Y a pesar de todo el frío en el lugar, Aiolia sintió la mano de Shaka... cálida como ninguna otra, tan cálida que la nieve que descendía del cielo podría derretirse con sólo un roce de su piel.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y una guerra terrible se desató. Shura había logrado escapar de las ilusiones de Shaka, encontrándose con éste en la semi destruída casa de Virgo. El rubio al notar esto desató una batalla bastante reñida con aquel que una vez fuese caballero de Capricorno. Excalibur no tardó en aparecer.

Aiolia sentía una perturbación enorme, como si algo oprimiera su pecho de forma exhuberante. No era normal que algo así ocurriese.

Fue entonces, que momentos más tarde, una luz imposible de ignorar se observó en el cielo. Aiolia nunca sintió una desesperación tan grande como la que inundaba su pecho en ese instante, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aún sabiendo que su vida corría peligro, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla, estaba dispuesto a todo por Shaka.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por llegar rápidamente a la casa de Virgo fueron en vano. Sus ojos percibieron entonces cómo el pecho de su querido amigo era atravesado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por el brazo de Shura, la sangre resbalando por la ya desgastada armadura dorada de Virgo y escapando de los labios del rubio.

La furia de Leo se hizo presente, y al ser Shura quien hubiese cometido tal acción, el enojo aumentó a niveles impensables, provocando que el cosmo de Aiolia ardiera desmesuradamente.

El rencor que le tenía a Shura por la muerte de Aiolos aumentó ahora con lo que había hecho con Shaka, quien yacía débil en el suelo del templo, desangrándose por la herida en su pecho. El ex caballero de Capricornio vio su final momentos más tarde.

El castaño corrió hacia su mejor amigo, quien luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, tomar un poco de aire, mantenerse con vida.

—Shaka, Shaka, aguanta, te llevaré con Athena y estarás bien. —habló el muchacho manteniendo entre sus brazos a su compañero.

—No tienes que ha-hacerlo...—habló, bastante bien a pesar de su estado. Excalibur había logrado perforar su armadura y herirlo de muerte.

—No pienso dejarte morir así, Shaka, ¡no lo haré! —¿qué estás diciendo, Aiolia? Un caballero de Athena está dispuesto a morir si se trata de proteger a su diosa; pero ¿por qué se rehusaba a permitir que Shaka pereciera? ¿Por qué no se sentía preparado para perderlo así?

—...Aiolia... ¿está nevando de nuevo? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas. Sentía frío, algo cayendo sobre su rostro, algo que le provocaba escalofríos—. Puedo ver a Leo...—murmuró el rubio.

¿Por qué veía su constelación ahora? Leo y Virgo no aparecían sino hasta la primavera, la próxima estación.

—Aiolia, puedo ver a Leo...—subió su mano derecha a la mejilla de su amigo, y acarició ésta con suavidad. Calidez.

El castaño sintió una calidez agradable escapar de la mano de su amigo, y por reflejo subió su mano hasta tomar esta misma y apretarla con fuerza.

—No te vayas, no cierres los ojos... Por primera vez mantenlos abiertos. —murmuró el de Leo con pesar, al fin sus lágrimas viéndose liberadas y cayendo indiscriminadamente sobre el rostro de Shaka.

—N-no te había visto llorar... desde lo de Aiolos...—se atrevió a decir. Sus energías se iban poco a poco, su sangre escapaba de su cuerpo, su piel palidecía, pero su sonrisa no se borraba.

—Quédate conmigo... ¡Quédate conmigo, Shaka! —gritó desesperado al observarlo. Estaba débil, agonizando, y no pudo hacer nada cuando observó a Shura atravesarlo sin piedad alguna.

La nieve caía sobre su rostro, y tal como Aiolia había creído, se derretía con tan solo un roce. Quería que todo fuera mentira, por primera vez deseaba con toda su alma estar metido en una de esas ilusiones de Shaka cada vez que entraba a Virgo.

Sintió cómo se movía con dificultad, y a pesar del sufrimiento que pasaba el castaño observando la agonía de su amigo, Shaka unió sus labios a los de Aiolia en un último esfuerzo, dejando a éste sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que hacía un momento manchaba su piel. En los labios de Aiolia entonces quedó una mancha escarlata, la sangre de Shaka de Virgo.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula, importándole nada si su armadura se salpicaba de sangre, importándole nada si se hacía daño al morderse los labios queriendo aguantar un grito de frustración.

Shaka cerró los ojos de nuevo y para siempre. Se veía apacible, tranquilo, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde antes. La armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo, y se colocó a un costado en su forma original, el cuerpo de Shaka sin vida, mas en su rostro una sonrisa.

—No me dejes, quédate a mi lado...—susurró observando el rostro de su amigo—. Abre los ojos y dime que es mentira, Shaka... ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame de nuevo! —gritó desesperado, juntando su frente a la contraria.

¿Le sería acaso posible que Shaka le escuchase si le hablaba?

—Te amo...—murmuró entre lágrimas que no paraban de caer en el rostro sin vida de su querido Shaka, aquel al que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía por él.

Él sabía a qué se enfrentaba en esta guerra. Su facultad como santo de Virgo le permitía ver a través de las intenciones de los demás, le permitía conocer lo que había en el corazón de otra persona, y Shura había llegado con intenciones de matarlo.

Su mal presentimiento se cumplió: Morir a manos de un compañero suyo.

—Tu mano sigue cálida...—susurró Aiolia, tomando con fuerza la mano de Shaka, sin soltarla, sin querer siquiera aflojar el agarre.

¿Es acaso la muerte el final?

"**_Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan pero eventualmente se apagan, todo muere, la tierra, el sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como este universo no esta excluido; comparado con eso la vida del hombre es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese instante un hombre nace, en ese preciso instante un hombre nace, se rie, llora, pelea, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odia y ama a otros; todo es transitorio y luego todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte._**"


End file.
